


Bamf boys deserves naps

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [171]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Tired Derek Hale, Tired Stiles Stilinski, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabbles on the word setsdue, fade, password,trust, sweet, wakeandnap, flower, swim.





	Bamf boys deserves naps

**Author's Note:**

> I’m catching up! Here are three parts of a very vague little series of drabbles, all for word challenges from sterekdrabbles =D Enjoy!
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180626673947) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/193463))

As the last light of the day faded Stiles sighed heavily where he was standing at the edge of the forest, glaring at an abandoned warehouse. They were due another disaster, he knew it, but he had liked the calm. He had liked not having constant threats hanging over their heads.

Derek perked up next to him, and Stiles squinted in the direction he was looking. A man, a hunter, knocked on the door, and Derek snorted quietly.

“They just asked him for the _password_.”

“Password’s good, means we can get in. What was it?”

“Winchester.”

Stiles blinked. “Shut up?”

* * *

Getting in was easy, as was incapacitating one of them. The tricky part was getting him out unseen, but Stiles managed that too.

They tied him to a chair, then they waited. He took his sweet time to wake up, trust a hunter to be annoying even unconscious. Stiles leaned against Derek with another heavy sigh.

When he finally woke up, Stiles crouched down in front of him and smiled.

“It’s time for you to tell me all about your plans,” he said, and the hunter swallowed as he blinked up at Derek, who was growling lowly from behind Stiles.

* * *

After everything that had gone down with the hunters, Stiles and Derek really deserved a nap. A long nap. And flowers, probably, they had kept the town safe after all. Stiles yawned as he dropped his forehead to Derek’s shoulder.

“Nap?”

“Mm,” Derek agreed, “but shower first.”

Stiles groaned, but obediently let Derek steer him. After washing up they were soon in bed and Stiles spread out on the soft sheets.

“I wanna go swimming tomorrow.”

“Hm?”

“Mm, float-.” He cut himself off with a yawn.

“M’kay,” Derek said as he put his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “But sleep first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> If I've forgotten/missed a tag, please let me know!


End file.
